


Coming Home

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Scott McCall As Primary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets an unexpected surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Scott/Boyd in this fandom and I wanted to contribute. This is for Scott as Primary event. I hope you enjoy!

“And the wolf said: ‘I'll huff and I’ll puff and blow your house down!’” Scott says in a gruff voice and is surprised by the raucous laughter from the children he’s reading to.

He loves volunteering at the local library when he’s not at the  clinic  and this is one of the many reasons why. He loves to act out the characters and give them different voices. He loves teaching the children that come here a different word they didn’t know or encouraging them to read more. If he didn’t love his job as a veterinarian so much, Scott thinks teaching would have been great for him.

But he’s never had them laugh this hard before. He knows he’s good at bringing the stories to life, but he’s not that good. He looks at their faces and sees that they’re not so much staring directly at him but at something just behind him and when he turns he drops the book.

He’s sure he’s dreaming. Hallucinating. He has to be. But Scott blinks several times and Vernon is still there. Standing in the  middle of the library still in his army uniform and giving his husband that little half-smile that always makes him weak.

“Hey.”

“You’re---you—oh my god!” Scott stutters out before launching himself into his arms. Vernon laughs and stumbles back only a little but holds Scott tight in his arms, “You’re here. You’re here, you’re here…how are you here? I had nine days. You said it wouldn’t be for another nine days.”

Scott says all of this with his head burrowed in the crook of the other man’s neck.

“They granted me early leave.” Vernon says and squeezes even tighter.

“You didn’t tell me?” Scott has pulled away this time to look him in  the  eyes.

“If I had I would’ve missed this.” He gives him a proper big smile: all teeth and crinkled eyes and if he wasn’t being held up Scott would absolutely melt.

“I missed you.” Scott says.

He’s interrupted by a tug at the hem of his shirt and looks down to see Manuel, one of the 3 year olds he reads too, staring up at them with big eyes.

“Mr. Scott is this your husband?” he asks in a small voice.

Scott laughs, “Yeah this is Boyd. He’s been away a long time.”

“Does this mean we can’t finish the story?”

“It means you just got yourselves an extra reader.” Vernon says instead.

They get through  Three Little Pigs, Where the Wild Things Are ,  and Goldilocks  before the kids finally let them go with Boyd making several pinky promises to come back.  Scott doesn’t want to let go of his husband’s hand once they’re outside but he has to in order to get on his bike. He feels grounded when Vernon gets on behind him and winds his arms around his middle to hold on. They kiss once before Scott puts his helmet on. It doesn’t linger but neither does it lack in its intensity, in its promise of things to come.

They tangle up in each other as soon as they’re inside their home. Scott’s legs wrapped around Vernon’s waist and the other man mouthing at his neck while pressing him against the wall.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” Scott pants out with his head thrown back.

“Me too. Me too, Scott you have no idea.” Vernon says in between kisses to everywhere his mouth can reach.

Scott cradles Vernon’s head in his hands and stares in his eyes, “Take me to bed.”

“I’d love nothing more.”

They shed clothes on the way: Scott’s jacket in the hallway, Vernon toes out of shoes somewhere near the bathroom, Scott’s shirt  gets thrown just outside the bedroom. The rest of their clothes get t ossed  in the middle of the floor and they’re too focused on each other to worry about tripping over the heaps later.

“Oh  God .” Scott moans when Vernon traces a lube-slick finger around his rim. He’s straddling the other man, warm brown hands braced on his husband’s dark chest and he can’t help but marvel at the contrast. He closes his eyes and hisses when Vernon pushes in and starts to finger him slowly. 

It’s not long before Scott starts getting loud: letting out little hiccupped moans that turn into loud groans and curses as his husband adds a second finger and then a third.

“I’ve missed this sound so much. You sound so good. I love listening to you.” Vernon whispers . He  lifts and sucks on one of Scott’s nipples just as his fingers find Scott’s prostate and the alpha almost screams.

“I’m ready. I’m ready, Vern, please--”

“I got you.” The beta shushes. 

Scott isn’t the least bit ashamed by the desperate whine that leaves him when Vernon removes his fingers. But then there are strong hands on his hips lifting him up and he’s sinking down slowly  on his husband's cock . Scott lets his mouth fall open in a silent scream of pleasure.

It’s been 17 months. 17 months of talking sporadically over phones with bad reception and grainy computer screens. 17 months of worry and  4-page letters. You wouldn’t know it from the way they move now. Not with the way Scott grinds down on his husband’s cock while Boyd  holds tight to his hips circling the indents there with the pads of his thumbs just the way Scott likes.

He doesn’t have to tell Vernon that he’s about to come. He’s not sure he could even if he wanted to. He’s past coherent sentences and can only communicate in panting breaths, halted sentences, and too loud groans. But his husband knows him like no one else. He grips Scott by the hips and flips their positions. Scott’s legs tighten around the other man’s waist while Vernon intertwines their left hands together and reaches down to fist Scott’s leaking cock stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Scott grabs Vernon by the back of the neck and brings them closer together, “I love you.”

“I love  you .”

They lose each other to their combined pleasure. Scott bites down hard and arches off the bed as his climax hits him. His vision whites out  as his husband fucks him through their mutual orgasm. They shake for whole minutes afterwards until the aftershocks stop rocking through them. 

Vernon carefully pulls out and immediately gathers Scott up in his arms again.

“This is it then huh?” Scott murmurs sleepily in the crook of Vernon’s elbow. He presses his back further into his husband’s chest.

“Yeah this is it.” Vernon agrees while he noses at the nape of his neck, “no more dropped phone calls. No more Skype calls. No more letters.”

“No more saying goodbye.” Scott finishes and then turns around to face the other man, “are you going to miss it?”

Vernon traces a finger down the side of his face, “Yeah. But not nearly as much as I miss you every time I leave. You’re my forever Scott.”

“You’re mine.” Scott answers followed by a deep kiss.

He falls asleep just like that: nestled in the arms of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
